memory_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Mission logs, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2245-2250
In 2245, the was launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards and began her first five-year mission of exploration under the command of Captain Robert April. This page documents the mission logs of the USS ''Enterprise'' between her launch and the end of that five-year mission in 2250. 2245 In late 2245, the Enterprise departed on her first five-year mission of exploration under Captain April. Doctor Sarah April joined her husband aboard the Enterprise as chief medical officer, giving up her desire to become a vetenarian on Earth. Commander Lorna Simon, a veteran officer with over forty years of experience, joined as first officer. Doctor Lawrence Marvick remained aboard the Enterprise to serve as her chief engineer. Rounding out the bridge officers: Lieutenant Carlos Florida (helmsman); Ensign Isaac Soulian (navigator); Spirit Claw Sanaway (communications officer); Lieutenant Michelle Roberts (engineer) . 2246 Tarsus IV and the IKS Kut'luch In October 2246, the Enterprise took on food and medical supplies for urgent transport to the Federation colony on Tarsus IV which was suffering from a terrible famine that risked the colony's eight thousand inhabitants. Breaking the Enterprise s previous speed record and achieving warp factor 7, the ship headed to Tarsus IV. En route, the Enterprise was intercepted by the Klingon battle cruiser, , commanded by Commander Kor. Despite April's pleas to be allowed to continue with their mercy mission, the Kut'luch opened fire on the Enterprise, and forced April to retaliate. The Enterprise and the Kut'luch were both evenly matched. Mindful of the time constraints in reaching the Tarsus IV colony, April gambled on firing all photon torpedoes and lasers in one final assault, focusing on the Kut'luch s port warp nacelle. The gamble paid off and the Kut'luch was left adrift, allowing the Enterprise to continue on to Tarsus IV. The Enterprise was one of the first Federation starships to arrive at Tarsus IV and learned of the horrors committed by Governor Kodos as he executed four thousand of the colony's inhabitants so that the other half could live. Captain April also learned that James T. Kirk, son of former first officer George Kirk, had survived Kodos' purge. After the mission to Tarsus IV, the Enterprise put it at a starbase for repairs to damage incurred during the battle with the Kut'luch. Captain April intended to have additional shielding placed around the ship's artificial gravity generators, following the temporary loss of artificial gravity during the battle. April also sought to find a replacement for Doctor Marvick who, despite being a brilliant designer, was not cut out to serve as chief engineer on an active starship. 2248 Tau Alpha V In 2248, the Enterprise took aboard several new junior officers, including Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike and Lieutenant Una . At this time, Commander Aaron Stone was serving as the Enterprise s first officer. Shortly after, the Enterprise suffered some interference with her systems as the starship passed through the remmants of an extremely powerful transporter beam. The Enterprise followed the source of interference to Tau Alpha V and a landing party led by Lieutenant Commander Pike discovered that the planet's inhabitants were a group of genetically engineered Humans who had transported from Earth in the year 1969. The landing party managed to overcome the genetically engineered warriors and return to the Enterprise, but two crew members, Science Officer Dorak Luabba and Ensign Reed|Ensign}} were killed after encountering traps laid by the warriors. First contact with the Tralmanii On stardate 0981.72, the Enterprise was assigned to observe and record the pulsations of Draxis II, a star due to go nova in the future. Commander Pike was in command during the mission, as Captain April was confined to quarters with a mild case of Saurian virus. Some time in to the observations, the Enterprise detected a large fleet of unidentified vessels heading directly for Draxis II and were at risk of being caught in a flare. Pike had the Enterprise lock a wide-range tractor beam on the unidentified ships and prevent them from being caught in the flare. Once the threat had passed, the fleet headed back out without any communication . Appendices Notes and references Category:Mission logs